Self-service terminals (SSTs), such as automated teller machines (ATMs) or the like, can be controlled remotely using a host that downloads a transaction flow to the SST. For example, NCR Corporation (trade mark) uses a proprietary message interface to allow a host to control an ATM. This proprietary message interface is called NCR Direct Connect (NDC). Other proprietary message interfaces are also available that enable a remote host to control an ATM and it will be appreciated that the present invention is not limited to use with the NDC interface. SSTs that are controlled remotely by a host (rather than by an application executing on the SST) are referred to herein as “state-driven SSTs”. As used herein, “state-driven SSTs” do not include any SST that uses a local application that is programmed with its own transaction flow. State-driven SSTs receive a transaction flow in the form of tables (including state, screen, and parameter information) downloaded from a remote host. It will also be appreciated that the present invention is not limited to use with a state driven terminal.
The proprietary message interfaces typically operate based on one or more tables of states and screens. When an ATM boots up, it receives the download of any necessary state and screen information (either the complete information or an update for existing information) from a control application executing on the remote host. The ATM can then offer transactions to a customer. This is achieved by displaying one or more screens showing options and information and by allowing a user to indicate one or more selections by interacting with a user interface such as by pressing a button or a region of a touchscreen. Once the ATM has gathered the necessary details from the customer (such as card data, PIN data, transaction data, and the like), it then sends a transaction request to the remotely-located control application and receives a response. This response instructs the ATM to perform certain actions, such as dispensing a requested amount of currency notes if the transaction is authorised, or presenting a screen to the customer informing the customer that the transaction has not been approved, in the event that the transaction is declined.
Each ATM stores a state table, which typically comprises the state number, state type, parameters, configuration data, screen numbers, next state information, and screen data. In general, where a screen is present it is displayed when the state is entered, the ATM performs the action specified by the state type, and the transaction flow moves to the specified next state. Where a plurality of screens is defined for the same state, then each screen may be displayed in sequence prior to the ATM advancing to the next state.
One problem with state-driven ATMs is that the ATM does not know what it is presenting to the customer, all it knows is that it is presenting a pre-defined screen identified by a screen number (from the state table), and that it is enabling pre-defined Function Display Keys (FDKs) as indicated by the parameters (from the state table).
Another problem is that as the trend continues for providing customers with more and more transactions which are selectable at an SST, customers are being faced with more complex menus. Complex and confusing menus can lead to user error and it is therefore desirable to be able to provide an option list in as clear a manner as possible. It will be appreciated that the fewer options there are, the easier it is for a customer to select a desired option and initiate it. On the other hand, some customers wish to be able to specify some aspect of how a transaction is conducted. For example, when carrying out a cash withdrawal process, most customers just wish to enter an amount and quickly complete a transaction. However, some customers might want to specify a required note mix or opt for a receipt via e-mail option etc., in addition to receiving the set amount. Likewise, when a customer requests a mini statement, many customers are happy with a pre-defined number of last transactions being shown on the mini statement. However, some users may wish to specify the number of last transactions they wish to be printed. Still further, in terms of depositing currency notes at an SST, most customers are happy merely to select a deposit cash only option. However, some customers may wish to specify whether the deposit should be only enabled for currency notes or also for cheques or they may wish to enter a receiving account number which, if not entered, would default to their account number associated with an input card.
is There is thus currently a problem associated with giving customers a good choice of characteristics which may be selected when a service is provided and yet which can also provide customers with a service in a way which is uncomplicated when needed.